vtmfamiliefandomcom-20200214-history
Rudi Verbiest
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Rudi_Verbiest" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. 'Algemene Informatie' Rudi Verbiest is een hoofdpersonage dat sinds 7 februari 2013 vertolkt wordt door Werner De Smedt. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' Rudi is de zoon van Fons Verbiest en Francine Verbiest, maar hij heeft weinig contact met hen. Zijn ouders wonen namelijk aan de zee. Hij heeft wel een zus genaamd Carla Verbiest, met wie hij altijd een nauwe band heeft gehad. Op het vlak van relaties is Rudi een laatbloeier. Hij had nooit echt tijd om langdurige relaties aan te gaan en leek ook niet geïnteresseerd in dat soort leven. Tot hij Veronique Van den Bossche beter leert kennen. In september 2013 groeien de twee groeien dichter naar elkaar toe, ook al konden ze elkaar voorheen niet echt uitstaan. In oktober 2013 maken Veronique en Rudi hun relatie openbaar. Maanden later vraagt Rudi haar ten huwelijk, maar hun verloving wordt afgeblazen wanneer hij aan zijn geaardheid begint te twijfelen. Zo wordt Rudi verliefd op model Jonas Lybaert en beseft Rudi dat hij biseksueel is. Om zijn eerste stappen in de homowereld te zetten, doet Rudi beroep op VDB-collega en vriend Zjef De Mulder. Rudi krijgt veel steun van Zjef tijdens zijn experimentele fase. Zjef neemt hem mee naar enkele homobars, maar Rudi heeft moeite om contacten te leggen met onbekenden. Omdat hij Zjef wel kent, belanden de twee samen in bed. Wat later worden de twee een koppel en neemt Rudi zijn intrek bij Zjef. Tijdens hun relatie heeft Zjef echter wel vele zorgen en komt het zelfs op verschillende momenten tot een vertrouwensbreuk. Zo had Rudi Zjef kortstondig bedrogen met Joachim Vaes, Rudi koos echter om steeds verder te gaan met Zjef en te werken aan hun relatie. In juni 2017 stappen Zjef en Rudi in het huwelijksbootje. Later dat jaar vraagt Eva Vennens Rudi als zaaddonor om zwanger te kunnen geraken. Ze bevalt van Finn Vennens in de zomer van 2018. 'Studies en Beroepsleven' Rudi is een jonge modeontwerper die al veel bereikt heeft in zijn leven. Zo begon hij bij Dior, waar hij jarenlang werkte totdat Rudi het gevoel had alles er geleerd te hebben wat hij kon leren. Daarna is hij als eerste assistent gaan werken voor de herfstcollectie van 2012 van Valentino. Rudi had ook eigen creaties voor de Who Is On Next van AltaRoma, en won dit. Wanneer VDB op zoek gaat naar een nieuwe ontwerper voor de modetak VDB Fashion, voelt Rudi zich meteen geroepen. Hij is vastberaden om ervoor te zorgen dat Fashion enorm succesvol zal worden. Wanneer Veronique Van den Bossche uit de holding stapt en modebedrijf Vero Bello opstart, neemt ze Hanne Van den Bossche mee als ontwerper. Peter Van den Bossche stelt zijn zus een ruil van ontwerpers voor: Rudi gaat voor Veronique werken en Hanne keert terug naar VDB. Door de joint venture tussen Vero Bello en Fashion, gaat Rudi opnieuw aan de slag in zijn oude atelier bij Fashion en nadien keert hij definitief terug door een fusie. Later is hij freelancer voor de opera, samen met zijn oude schoolkameraad Geoffrey Maaskant. In januari 2015 opent Rudi zijn Eigen thuiswinkel: Rudimentair. In mei 2016 wordt deze winkel opgedoekt door CEO ad-interim June Van Damme. Niet veel later geeft Rudi zijn ontslag. Hij neemt tijdelijk het werk in de brouwerij van Niko Schuurmans over tijdens zijn afwezigheid. In september 2016 begint Rudi terug te solliciteren voor een job in de moderichting. Zo gaat hij onder andere op sollicitatiegesprek bij edelconfectie Mina Fashion in het hoofdkantoor van Brussel voor de functie van het leiden van de ontwerpafdeling. Hij krijgt echter een job binnen hetzelfde bedrijf in Peking. Veronique kan Rudi echter ompraten om terug te keren naar VDB Fashion. In het najaar van 2016 gaat Rudi naar het hoofdkantoor van Mina Fashion in China om er een workshop te geven. Hij gaat er nadien enkele maanden aan de slag. Bij zijn terugkeer in 2017 gaat Rudi terug aan de slag bij Fashion en wordt hij een tijdje later terug benoemd tot hoofdontwerper. In maart 2019 krijgt Rudi het aanbod van Veronique om ontwerper te worden bij Dress & Play, het dochterbedrijf van Fashion. Hoewel Peter, Lars De Wulf en Mieke Van den Bossche Rudi een tegenaanbod doen, meer bepaald een eigen haute-couturelijn onder de naam 'Rudi Verbiest for Fashion', kiest hij alsnog voor Veronique en Dress & Play. In juni 2019 denkt Rudi, na een mislukte modeshow, om te stoppen met werken voor Dress & Play... 'Trivia' *Rudi is geboren op 3 april 1971. Anno 2019 is hij dus 48 jaar oud. *Tijdens het 23ste maakte de zus van Rudi - Carla Verbiest - haar intrede en de twee hadden een sterke band. Ook blijkt hij in september 2013 contact te hebben met hun moeder. Wanneer Carla uit beeld verdwijnt, wordt er nooit meer over gesproken. Het personage wordt totaal niet vermeld bij Rudi's reünie met zijn ouders enkele jaren later en al helemaal niet bij het huwelijk van Rudi met Zjef De Mulder. *In een interview met Dag Allemaal vertelt acteur Werner De Smedt dat het normaal de bedoeling was om Rudi vanaf zijn intrede al homoseksueel te maken. Maar omdat er een goede chemie was tussen hem en actrice Sandrine André (Veronique Van den Bossche), werd dit uitgesteld. *Tijdens het 26ste seizoen verdwijnt Rudi enkele maanden uit de reeks omdat acteur Werner De Smedt het te druk had met de opnames van de film 'Het Tweede Gelaat'. *Rudi is ouder dan Zjef De Mulder. Dat werd nog eens vermeld in het voorjaar van 2018. 'Generiek' Generiek7_17.jpg Generiek7_18.jpg Generiek8-10.jpg Generiek8-12.jpg Generiek8-32.jpg Generiek8-Zomer29.png Generiek8-Zomer36.png Generiek8-Zomer41.png Generiek8-Zomer43.png 'Galerij' 11892-familie-werner-de-smedt-is-ontwerper-rudi-329799.jpg Rudi5000.jpg familie_rudi_2013_portret_02.jpg familie_rudi_2013_portret_01.jpg familie_veronique_rudi_2013_portret_01.jpg familie_veronique_rudi_2013_portret_02.jpg S24-rudi.jpg S24-rudi2.png rudi25.jpg Familie_s26_portret-wit_rudi.jpg Familie_portret2017_rudi_01.jpg Familie_portret2017_rudi_02.jpg Familie portret2017 rudizjef 01.jpg Familie huwelijkRudi&Zjef 014.jpg Familie huwelijkRudi&Zjef 013.jpg Familie huwelijkRudi&Zjef 011.jpg 26758601 10156115836322491 6703779059562585587 o.jpg Category:Personages Category:Huidige Hoofdpersonages Category:Familie Verbiest Category:Rudi Verbiest